Expression of Regret
by Lily04
Summary: The loss of a loved one exposes harbored regret.
1. Sorrow

_Expression of Regret_

  
Rated: so far PG  
  
Disclaimer: The rightful ownership of _Passions_ characters belongs to JER, and I am neither affiliated with him nor NBC, etc., etc., etc. (You get the jist) 

**Chapter One**

_Sorrow_

  
  
Dreary sunlight peeking through thick clouds of gray illuminated grief stricken faces attached to able bodies that had become temporarily paralyzed with sorrow. A respectable silence overpowered the congregation of mourners as tears trickled down their cheeks. Silent prayers, memories, and regrets floated aimlessly in the minds of the heartbroken souls.   
  
Standing in the midst of all this sorrow was one particular individual who felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Clutching a handkerchief tightly in her hand, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald covered her mouth to muffle the sobs escaping her lips. She watched as the coffin was slowly lowered into the dark deep grave before her.   
  
As the coffin disappeared into the damp hole in the ground, Theresa felt her strength quickly seep out of her body as she fell to her knees. Sobs shook her whole body violently while she screamed, "No!" repeatedly.   
  
Pilar quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter trying her best to ease her pain. "Shhhh, _mija_," Pilar whispered into her daughter's ear. However, Theresa did not hear anything but the sound of dirt hitting the top of the coffin.   
  
Every _thud_ was loud and clear. Every _thud_ reminded her of a harsh reality that she did not want to face. Every _thud_ reminded Theresa that the love of her life was gone. It took all of her will to stop herself from throwing herself into the hole bearing the coffin of her soul mate. It took all of her will to keep living.   
  
Theresa clutched at the grass beneath her. Her knuckles turned deathly white as she squeezed her hands into fists and began beating the ground "No!" She cried. "No! He can't be gone!" Theresa wailed. "He can't be gone! I love him!"   
  
Theresa covered her face. Everyone around Theresa watched her silently with a mixture of grief and sympathy on their faces. They felt for the poor young broken woman whose sorrow was strong enough to bring tears to their eyes.   
  
"Shhh," Pilar repeated shakily as she stroked her daughter's hair. Even Pilar found it difficult to kept her own tears from falling. Theresa pushed her mother's arms away as she looked at her mother with wide tear-filled eyes.   
  
"I love him and he didn't even know!" Theresa cried. "He didn't even know. I didn't tell him when I had the chance." Theresa said mournfully. "If only I had told him…If only he knew how much I love him…..If only…." 

~*~


	2. Mournful Contemplation

**Chapter Two**

_Mournful Contemplation _

Darkness smothered Theresa's senses as she sat limply on her bed. Her eyes were not particularly focused on anything, and her mind tried desperately to refrain from thinking. Thinking seemed to hurt Theresa in more ways than one. When she did think, her heart would feel as though it were being painfully twisted into an amorphous shape. Theresa always found her thoughts drifting to her deceased soul mate. The harsh reality that he was gone would hit her hard like a train at full speed. The powerful impact left her breathless and shaking with immense grief.

Theresa harbored so much love for him, but it went unexpressed. It remained hidden deep down within the depths of her fragile soul. Why Theresa never told the man she loved how she felt mainly centered on one emotion.

Fear.

Fear has a tendency to drive people away, and unfortunately for Theresa it managed to seize her and implant the idea that the man she loved with all of her heart did not love her back. In actuality, he did love her back, but he too failed to tell her how he felt.  

Their hearts had been calling out to each other, but fear inhibited their ability to listen.

Blinking slowly, Theresa turned her body and found herself gazing at his face. The photograph perfectly captured his boyish grin and his warm playful eyes. His dirty blond hair was tousled in the same way it always was whenever Theresa saw him. A small smile formed on Theresa's lips as she lost herself in the happy memories she relied on to keep Nicholas Foxworth Crane alive in her heart and mind. 

She remembered his contagious laugh and his strong embrace. She loved his embrace. When he held her in his arms she felt secure and protected. Now Theresa was left feeling alone and vulnerable to the pessimestic forces of the world. 

Dark, brooding, and mournful thoughts threatened to eradicate Theresa's happy memories of Fox. She tried desperately to fight the darkness consuming her, but she was too spent to fight anymore. 

Numbness overcame Theresa's limbs. They were like dead weights pulling her down towards the ground. Theresa could have fallen to the ground and never notice. She was oblivious to her surroundings. 

Nothing was the same anymore.

For Theresa, it felt like nothing mattered anymore. She did not even have her own son to focus and dedicate her life to, for even Ethan Martin was taken from her. Julian and Rebecca Crane took her own flesh and blood from her unfairly. The Crane money swayed easily influenced individuals who had the power to take custody completely from Theresa. The judge did not even grant Theresa any visitation rights. Rebecca often taunted Theresa, and only a few days ago, Theresa learned that Ethan and Gwen were going to adopt Ethan Martin. It was not fair, and Theresa began to hate her life and frequently felt as though it was making a never ending downward spiral to oblivion. 

Theresa bent her head. As her eyes closed, tears escaped the corners of her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Why God?" She whispered tearfully. Her lower lip quivered as she looked upwards. "Why?" She asked again. "Why him? Why did you have to take Fox? I love him." Theresa paused as she tried to control her emotions. "First I lose my little boy- my precious son. Then- then you take away Fox. Who's next, God?" Theresa sputtered bitterly. "Who are you taking from me next because it seems like I'm losing everyone that I love." 

Theresa sat there for hours in the silence vainly waiting for some type of response. She had so many unanswered questions that no one could answer for her.

Bending her head once again and feeling utterly defeated, Theresa let the tears fall. From then on, she would cry until at last her tears exhausted her into a restless sleep.


	3. Hanging On

**Chapter 3**

_Hanging On_

Theresa gripped the steering wheel tightly as she tried to focus her concentration on the road. Pilar made frequent protests before Theresa left, for she felt that her daughter should not be driving in her obviously distressed state. However, Theresa was insistent, and Pilar reluctantly backed off. As Theresa drove closer to her destination, she became more anxious. Her nerves were frayed while her heart was still heavy with grief. When she arrived in front of the Crane Mansion, Theresa remained in her car with her body still poised in driving position.

Theresa still could not believe that Julian extended an invitation for her to come to the Crane mansion. Theresa was wary the minute he personally called her, and as she got out of the car, Theresa silently noted to keep her guard up. There was no way that she was going to let Julian hurt her more than he already did. It was enough that he allowed Rebecca to take custody of Ethan Martin. There was only so much Theresa could take, but she was still hanging on.

Just barely.

Theresa walked up to the front steps and gazed at the doors. Memories of her time spent with Fox in the mansion haunted her as she rang the doorbell. A Crane maid that Theresa did not recognize answered the door. After they exchanged brief eye contact, Theresa followed the maid into the living room. The maid motioned for Theresa to have a seat and quietly mentioned that Julian was coming down in a few minutes. 

When the maid left the room, Theresa took a deep breath. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to somehow close off her mind to any memories invading her thoughts. However, Theresa's attempts were in vain. The memory of Fox surrounded her and enveloped her in a sea of sorrowful reminiscence. 

A single tear escaped out of the corner of her eye and slowly made a thin watery path down her cheek. Theresa did not even bother to wipe the tears away anymore. They would keep coming.

There was nothing Theresa could do to stop them from coming. 

Theresa blinked rapidly as a fresh well of tears gathered in her eyes. She became aware of someone standing in the doorway and slightly turned her head. "Aren't you coming in?" She asked in an eerily cold tone. 

Theresa heard Julian clear his throat nervously. "I suppose you're wondering why I invited you here." He said quietly.

Theresa heard his footsteps as he made his way towards the couch and only nodded once to confirm his assumption.

"I know you're hurting terribly, Theresa." Julian said in a slightly sympathetic tone. 

"You don't know anything." Theresa snapped as she stared Julian down with a look of anger. 

Julian looked into Theresa's teary and anger-filled eyes. He saw the pain and knew she was trying to conceal it.  "You can let go of that façade, Theresa. It isn't doing any good. I know you're hurting. You just don't want to show it in front of me because you hate me."

"I wouldn't say hate." Theresa said. "I prefer loathe."

"I suppose I deserve that." Julian said sitting down in a chair near the couch. He leaned back and watched Theresa. She found the silence disconcerting.

"Why did you call Julian?" She asked impatiently. 

"Fox." Julian said simply. The one syllable nickname rang in Theresa's ears. She bent her head and clenched her fists. "Don't cry," She silently told herself, but it was of no use. The tears came, and Theresa did not bother to wipe them away.

"Here." Julian said handing Theresa a handkerchief. "I know you and Fox were close, and you obviously care a great deal for him."

"I _loved _him." Theresa whispered.

"Look, Theresa. You're free to go to his room if you want. That's why I invited you here. I thought that maybe it would help you."

Theresa looked at Julian warily. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Julian asked baffled by Theresa's question.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You lost the love of your life, and I kind-of know what that's like."

"Yeah right." Theresa scoffed. "Who was the love of your life? Ivy? Rebecca?"

"Neither." Julian said. "But it doesn't matter. You can go to Fox's room. If there's anything in there that you would like to keep, feel free to take it."

Theresa stood up and looked at Julian. "Thank you." She mumbled as she walked past him. Just as she was about to climb the stairs Theresa looked up to find Rebecca standing before her with her arms crossed in a huff. "_What _are you doing here?" She asked. "You're banned from the grounds. I'm calling security!"

"Leave her alone Rebecca," Julian said in a tired voice as he walked up behind Theresa.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "I hope you're not behind this _pookie__._"

Julian sighed. "Rebecca, just drop it."

"No, I am not going to _drop it._" Rebecca said. "I want her gone. Out. Now!" She demanded. "I should have little miss Tacosita escorted off to jail this very minute!"

"Rebecca! For God sakes shut the hell up and leave Theresa alone." Julian said obviously irritated. "She's gone through enough."

Rebecca and Theresa exchanged glares. "Where is she going?" Rebecca asked. 

"Fox's room." Julian said. "Now let her pass." 

Rebecca reluctantly stepped to the side. "I'm watching you." She said in a low voice. "You better watch it you little~"

"Rebecca~for the love of God!" Julian cried exasperatingly.

Theresa walked past Rebecca and up the stairs. She was tired of bickering with Rebecca. Enough was enough.

As Theresa walked the familiar hallways, she could hear Fox's voice in her head. 

_"Hey, where's that ol' Theresa fightin' spirit, huh?"_

Theresa stood outside Fox's bedroom door. With an unsteady palm she reached out and turned the knob. The _creak _of the doorway echoed in the large empty room. Theresa did not even bother to switch on the lights. Darkness was becoming a common companion. Theresa looked over to the unmade bed. The covers were carelessly hanging off of the side. 

Theresa stood beside the bed and looked at the pillow. It still contained the indentation of Fox's head. Theresa caressed it softly as tears blurred her vision. 

"Why does it feel like you're still here? You can't be gone." Theresa whispered as tears moistened her lips. 

One of Fox's shirts hung on the back of a chair. Theresa picked it up and realized that it was the same shirt he wore in L.A. during the dance contest. Theresa picked up the shirt and hugged it tightly against her. She vainly tried to imagine his comforting embrace surrounding her, but it was not the same. Theresa still felt unprotected, uncomforted. 

Theresa looked around the room. It was as if it were waiting for him to return. "I'm waiting for you to return to me." Theresa thought sadly. "I wish you would come back."

Theresa closed her eyes and bent her head. She heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her. Theresa lifted her head and half-expected Fox to be standing right behind her. 

"Theresa." She heard someone say softly.

Theresa's eyes opened wide. It sounded like Fox.

Theresa spun around. "Oh." She said disappointingly. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She heard Fox's voice because she wanted to hear it.

Although Theresa knew that Fox was never coming back, she could still not accept that he was gone. Deep down it did not feel as if he were gone, but the reality was that he was buried eight feet under the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No." Theresa said sitting on the bed. "I need him Ethan. I want Fox back."  


	4. Emotions Unleashed

Chapter Four Emotions Unleashed  
  
"I want Fox back." Theresa repeated tearfully as she clutched Fox's shirt close to her chest. Ethan looked down and shifted his feet uncomfortably as he tried to find the right words to console his ex-fiancée. Unable to construct a plausible sentence, Ethan resorted to watching Theresa with a concentrated gaze. Theresa frowned as she stared Ethan. His blues eyes were no longer comforting to her. Years ago she could have lost herself in his gaze, but now all Theresa could register was Ethan's betrayal and his inability to be a man.  
  
Theresa shot Ethan a look of disgust as she thought of how weak Ethan really was. She no longer bought into the false bravado he tried to display in front of everyone. Ethan was not her knight in shining armor. He was the coward that ran away as soon as danger was imminent.  
  
"Go away." Theresa mumbled.  
  
Ethan cleared his throat. Theresa glared at him as he refused to fulfill to her request. Defiantly he crossed his arms and shook his head in a firm no.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Theresa asked icily. "I asked you to leave."  
  
"No you didn't." Ethan said. "You told me to leave."  
  
"Asked, told, who gives a damn?" Theresa said- her tempter already flaring. "I want you out. Now."  
  
"No." Ethan refused.  
  
Theresa laughed bitterly. "Should I go get Gwen? I'm sure if she told you to leave you'd obey her request immediately."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan asked offended.  
  
"Quite simply Ethan- you're Gwen's little bitch."  
  
Theresa watch anger settle in Ethan's features. She knew she touched a nerve, but she could have cared less. Theresa was giving Ethan exactly what he deserved. Theresa did not care about Ethan Winthrop, for he was no longer a prominent figure in her life. The only man she really cared for was gone.  
  
"I don't appreciate the way you're speaking to me." Ethan said through clenched teeth. Theresa watched red creep into Ethan's face.  
  
"I'll speak to you the way I wish." Theresa retorted. "I don't have anymore respect for you Ethan. Gwen orders you around. She wears the pants in your relationship. I bet she even told you to adopt my son. And look at you now. You are adopting my baby boy. You hear that Ethan?" Theresa said standing up with her voice rising and trembling with anger. "Ethan Martin is my child, but you're taking him away from me to avenge Sarah's death. I know it."  
  
Ethan remained silent and looked away. "You see?" Theresa said quietly. "You know I'm right."  
  
"You don't understand Theresa." Ethan mumbled. "You just don't know."  
  
"I completely understand, Ethan. I lost my little boy, and a man that helped me love again. I never got to tell him how I felt. He died without knowing how much I cared for him. Do you know how much that kills me inside Ethan? It feels like acid has been poured over my heart. It's seeping through me slowly disintegrating every tendon, every nerve. I feel dead inside. My soul's been poisoned with inescapable regret. Do you know how many times a day I wish for Fox to come back? Do you know how many times I've wished I've had the power to go back in time, so that I could get that one chance to tell Fox how I really felt?" Theresa paused breathing heavily. She began shaking her head. "No Ethan, the only one who doesn't understand is you."  
  
"I know it hurts~" Ethan began vainly.  
  
"Of course it hurts Ethan!" Theresa cried as tears filled her eyes. "I loved Fox. I still love him. He understood. He knew me. He cared about me."  
  
"I do too." Ethan whispered.  
  
"Like hell you do, Ethan." Theresa spat. "You don't care about me. If you did you would have enough sense to stand up to Gwen and not take my child away from me. If you did truly care about me, you would have been by my side helping me. But you weren't there. Fox was. Fox has done more for me than you ever have." Theresa lifted the shirt. "And now he's gone." She added. "Gone."  
  
"But I'm here." Ethan offered.  
  
"I don't want you!" Theresa cried. "See Ethan? You don't understand. It's Fox that I want!"  
  
Ethan sighed heavily. "I give up." He mumbled as he once again left Theresa vulnerable to the darkness.  
  
Theresa's shoulders sagged as she sat on Fox's bed. Still clutching his shirt, Theresa laid her head upon his pillow. Her nose detected his familiar scent. Theresa felt as though he surrounded her. Theresa closed her eyes as she breathed in and out slowly. Her whole body ached to be held by Fox's comforting embrace. "If only you were here." Theresa thought sadly. "If only I could tell you how much I love you."  
  
Theresa stood up slowly and walked to the desk on the opposite side of the room. She looked through the drawers and found empty sheets of paper. Theresa reached for a pen and began writing. Writing was the only thing that could aid in consoling her.  
  
My dearest Fox,  
  
I still can't accept that you're gone. I can't accept the idea that your body is buried underneath the ground. I can't accept that I'll never see your handsome face, your friendly smile, or your gorgeous eyes. There are a lot of things that I can't accept right now.  
  
Our relationship began as friends and it has stayed that way from the beginning. You've always been so good to me, Fox. I still laugh thinking about the night we first met. You scared me to death that night when I woke up to find you standing there shirtless. Despite our odd first meeting, you became a good friend. I've never forgotten what you told me that day of Miguel's wedding. "Keep it up, even if you have to fake it sometimes."  
  
Truth be told, I've never forgotten anything since that night we met.  
  
Memories have been flooding my mind endlessly. All I can think about is you, and the fact that I never expressed my love for you.  
  
I suppose my love for you has always been hidden deep within me. And for so long I remained oblivious to it.  
  
I know hearing me speak of Ethan perturbed you and I regret ever uttering his name, or obsessing about him the way I did. I acted like a complete fool, but you still put up with me. You didn't leave me or abandon the way Ethan has.  
  
I feel so alone Fox. I know my family has been trying to console me, but it's not enough to combat the regret and pain that has come over me. My life's falling apart. It's spiraling down to nothing.  
  
You've always had this amazing unexplainable way of consoling me. Somehow you completely understand me. You know me better than some of the others have.  
  
The sad thing about it is~  
  
Theresa's vision blurred. She could not bring herself to write down the words that plagued her every minute of every day. "You're gone." Theresa whispered as the pen slipped from her fingers. 


	5. Child Consolation

Chapter 5 Child Consolation  
  
Theresa covered her face. The tears that spilled from her eyes cascaded down her cheeks onto her letter to Fox. Theresa knew the letter would remain unsent, but it helped her deal with her sorrow. As she folded the letter she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. They were small, deliberate steps.  
  
"Mommy?" Theresa lifted her head and gasped. She closed her eyes and felt as though a part of her had revived.  
  
Theresa spun around to find her son standing behind her clutching his teddy bear. "Mommy?" He repeated concerned. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Theresa rushed over to her little boy and wrapped her arms around him. "My little boy," She cried as she kissed him on the forehead. "I've missed you!" Having Ethan Martin in her arms helped eradicate the sorrow that plagued her soul.  
  
Ethan Martin hugged his mother tightly. "I missed you too." He said tearfully. Theresa opened her eyes to find Ethan standing in the doorway. He gave her a slight nod before he left the pair alone.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ethan Martin asked with concern etched on his young face. Theresa smiled despite her tears. "I'm feeling much better with you here with me."  
  
"Mommy, where's Fox?" Ethan Martin asked.  
  
Theresa froze. Hearing his name from his son's lips almost threw her back into the realm of despair she had been trying to fight. Theresa took deep breaths to control the sobs that were threatening to escape. "Keep it together. Stay calm. Not in front of your son." Theresa thought to herself repeatedly. "I can't break down. Not in front of Ethan Martin."  
  
Ethan Martin had not been present at the funeral. No one told him that Fox had died. Instead, Ethan Martin was told that Fox was going away for a long time. The young boy had a hard time accepting Fox's disappearance. At first he became angry that Fox hadn't bothered to tell him goodbye, but Ethan Martin knew there was more to the story. He knew something was wrong. In Ethan Martin's young perspective, Fox was his buddy. Buddies simply did not leave without saying goodbye.  
  
"Where did Fox go?" Ethan Martin asked holding his mother's hands in his own. Theresa held on to his small grip to fuel her battle against her emotions.  
  
Ethan Martin watched Theresa carefully. "Fox didn't tell me bye either." He said quietly. His small head bent down as he tried to hide his tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Come here." Theresa said as she pulled her son into a loving embrace.  
  
"I thought he liked us." Ethan Martin said- his voice slightly muffled.  
  
Theresa pulled away. "He did, honey." She said smoothing her son's hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Then why didn't he say bye? He was my buddy."  
  
"I know." Theresa said feeling fresh tears pool in her eyes. "But it's not Fox's fault that he left."  
  
"Where did he go?" Ethan Martin asked. "Is he coming back?"  
  
Ethan Martin knew the answer the minute he saw his mother fight back her tears. He watched her struggle to control her voice. "N-N" Theresa abandoned the attempt to speak and shook her head instead. She couldn't bring herself to say 'no' aloud. It was just another dart thrown at her already damaged heart.  
  
Ethan Martin wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck. "Please don't cry Mommy." He whispered. "I don't like it when you're sad. Please smile. Please be happy. Fox would want you to be happy."  
  
Theresa clutched her son tightly to her chest. Her son's words echoed in her mind.  
  
"You really liked him huh?" Ethan Martin asked when Theresa loosened her hold.  
  
Theresa smiled. "I did."  
  
"He liked you too." Ethan Martin said playing with his mother's hair. "He told me so."  
  
"Really?" Theresa asked wiping her eyes.  
  
"Uh-huh. He said you were very pretty." Ethan Martin confided seriously.  
  
Theresa could not help but laugh at her son's seriousness.  
  
"You laughed!" Ethan Martin said, his little face brightening up at the sight of his mother's smile.  
  
"You made me laugh." Theresa said as she grabbed little Ethan and began tickling him relentlessly.  
  
"Mommy!" Ethan Martin squealed as his laughter filled the room. The dark gloom that had been prevalent in the room suddenly seemed to disappear.  
  
Exhausted from laughter, Theresa and Ethan Martin laid on the floor. "Mommy?" Ethan Martin said.  
  
"Hm?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I won't ever go anywhere without telling you bye first." He said.  
  
Theresa sat up and looked over at her son curiously. "You won't?"  
  
Ethan Martin nodded. "You're my mommy. I have to tell you bye 'cuz I love you."  
  
Her son's love coated the broken pieces of Theresa's heart. If only there was someone to put her heart back together. If only. 


	6. Dreaming

Chapter Six Dreaming  
  
Theresa watched her son as he carefully flipped through photos contained in Fox's drawers. His small fingers delicately picked up one particular photograph. Theresa watched her son as a sad smile formed on his lips. "Look Mommy," he said holding up a photo of him, Theresa, and Fox.  
  
Theresa reached over and held the photograph in her hands. She smiled to herself as her fingers caressed the glossy surface. "What a nice picture." She said quietly. Theresa immediately felt as though her body were being pulled back in time as her mind traveled back to the day she, Fox, and Ethan Martin had gone skating. Theresa could vividly feel the cold of the air against her cheeks. She closed her eyes and remembered how Fox had kissed her under the mistletoe. It had been unexpected, but very welcomed. Theresa remembered the chill of the air and how it quickly dissipated as Fox's lips touched hers.  
  
"We look like a real family." Ethan Martin said interrupting his mother's reminiscing. He stood by his mother and peered at the photo. Theresa's index finger slowly traced the outline of Fox's wide grin. "We do, don't we?" She agreed softly. No one could measure how much Theresa missed Fox. It was simply impossible.  
  
Why had death chosen Fox? Why now? All the questions building up within Theresa always began with one word.  
  
Why.  
  
It was always difficult to explain why.  
  
Just because.  
  
We don't really know why.  
  
The common answers Theresa came up with dissatisfied her. They weren't enough. She wished for answers, but the ones she wanted would never come. It was so frustrating not knowing the exact reason why Fox was taken away. Death was a mystery, and Theresa hated that she could not solve it.  
  
No one had revealed how Fox died. No one except a few people knew, but Theresa was not one of them. Theresa was among the thousands of people who were clueless about Fox's death.  
  
Theresa did not even get to view the body, for she was told that it was advisable that absolutely no one saw the body. Horror struck Theresa when she was told that she could not gaze upon the face of the man she harbored so much love for. The only question she asked was, "Why?"  
  
Theresa was told that it would be too much for anyone to view the body. Theresa immediately felt sick to her stomach. What if Fox had died in a manner that disfigured his body beyond recognition? Theresa could not bring herself to think about it any longer. It was too painful.  
  
While Theresa stared at the photograph, she heard her son sniffling. When she turned her attention to him, she found his blue eyes filled with tears dampening his cheeks. Theresa immediately reached over and wrapped her arms around her son. Ethan Martin clung to his mother as his little body shook with sobs. His grief was becoming too much for Theresa. She found herself releasing the tears that were welling in her eyes. Theresa hated to see her son hurting.  
  
"I miss him!" Ethan Martin wailed. "I want Fox!"  
  
Theresa cried along with her son. "I know honey," She whispered. "I want him back too." Theresa held her son until he exhausted himself into a restless sleep. Theresa held him in her arms as she heard him talking in his sleep. "Fox come back," Ethan Martin whispered. "Come back,"  
  
Theresa bent her head and closed her eyes. She found that deep within her she chanted the same thing. "Fox come back." While Theresa repeated the phrase, sleep beckoned to her exhausted soul. Allowing herself to succumb to its irresistible call, Theresa dozed off. As she slept, she remained oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched her through the small opening of the door.  
  
"Theresa," She heard someone whisper her name. "Theresa,"  
  
Theresa opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes opened wide as she gazed into familiar brown eyes. "You're here." She managed to say.  
  
"I'm here." Fox said grinning.  
  
Theresa felt as though her body were floating. She noticed that Ethan Martin was no longer with her. "Where's~"  
  
"It's just me and you." Fox said stepping closer.  
  
Theresa felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" She asked miserably. "You're not really here. This is a dream." Theresa covered her face as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry." Fox said wiping away Theresa's tears.  
  
Theresa looked at Fox sadly. "I can't help it. When I wake up~" Theresa paused to control her shaking voice. "When I wake up~" She began again tearfully. "You'll still be gone. It hurts every time I think about it. You're gone, and you won't be coming back."  
  
"Oh Theresa." Fox said pulling her into his comforting embrace. "I'll never leave you. Who's to say I'm really gone?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Theresa asked confused.  
  
"You'll see." Fox said pulling away and tilting her chin upwards. "We'll meet again Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, and when we see each other again, I'm going to do this." Slowly, Fox leaned down to plant a soft kiss upon Theresa's lips. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
Theresa opened her eyes, her lips still tingling. "Who's to say he's really gone?" Theresa thought to herself. "I have to be sure." Theresa thought. "I have to find out what really happened." Theresa's hunger for answers would not be satisfied until she was given the truth. 


	7. Old Friends New Acquaintances

Chapter 7 Old Friends, New Acquaintances  
  
Resolve filled the crevices of Theresa's broken heart as determination fueled her decision. She was going to find out what truly happened to Fox no matter what she had to do. Theresa shifted her weight slowly, careful as not to disturb her sleeping son. When she glanced towards the door, she nearly jumped out of her skin as her eyes locked on the ones that stared at her from the doorway. Ethan Martin awoke suddenly when he felt his mother jump out of fright. "Mommy?" He mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to wake you." Theresa apologized as she smoothed his blond hair out of his eyes. The person to whom the pair of spying eyes belonged to revealed their identity as they crossed the threshold of the door. Theresa did not recognize the man and watched him warily. "You scared me to death, you know." She said as he stopped a fair distance from Theresa and her son.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," The man apologized profusely. "I really didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"It's okay," Theresa interrupted. "Who are you anyway?" She asked peering at him curiously. Theresa wished she could see his features better, but the darkness of the room prevented it.  
  
"I'm Dylan Banning. Fox is one of my best friends." He said smiling. As Dylan watched Theresa, the smile on his face quickly disappeared. Something bothered her. He could tell by the way she fidgeted slightly. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Don't you mean was?" Theresa asked quietly.  
  
"Oh." Dylan cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Fox is great guy. It's hard to believe he's gone."  
  
"If he's really gone," Theresa mumbled so lowly that the statement remained inaudible to Dylan. A solemn silence came between them as Dylan swept his gaze upon the room. While he walked around, Theresa motioned for Ethan Martin to stand up. Reluctantly he stood up and stretched.  
  
Theresa watched Dylan as he moved about the room. She never remembered Fox ever mentioning Dylan, and she wondered if he knew anything about Fox's death. Ethan Martin's tugging on her hand broke her train of thought.  
  
Ethan was quietly standing in the doorway. "I came to pick up the little guy for his piano lesson."  
  
Theresa raised her eyebrows. "Piano lessons?" She asked with her surprised gaze.  
  
Before Theresa could say anything Ethan looked towards Dylan. "Oh. You're here." He said indifferently. Dylan gave Ethan a look of disbelief. "Of course I'm here. Fox is my best friend. I thought I should pay my respects."  
  
Theresa noted Dylan once again using 'is.' Did he know something she did not? Theresa wondered.  
  
"You could have paid your respects at the funeral." Ethan said crossing his arms. "Oh that's right." He said. "You weren't there."  
  
"I tried to get here as fast as I could." Dylan said defensively. "Besides, why are you getting on my case? It's not like you really gave a damn about Fox."  
  
"Could you two stop?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Sorry." Ethan and Dylan mumbled simultaneously. Ethan Martin clutched Theresa's hand.  
  
"We've got to go to your lesson." Ethan said to his godson.  
  
Ethan Martin looked up at his mother for her approbation. "Go on." Theresa said quietly. "Since when did my son take piano lessons?"  
  
Ethan looked at Theresa nervously. "Ethan?" Theresa prompted for an answer.  
  
"Gwen always said that she wanted her children to play an instrument." Ethan said averting his gaze to the ground. Theresa frowned. "Her child?" She thought. "Ethan Martin is my child." She said in a low menacing tone. "Not hers."  
  
"Well, not officially." Ethan replied. "The adoption hearing is in a few days."  
  
Theresa closed her eyes to keep her anger from spilling over. "You might want to leave. You don't want Ethan Martin to be late."  
  
"Theresa~" Ethan said.  
  
"Don't." Theresa replied simply. She was becoming sick of hearing Ethan's apologies and excuses. Instead of unleashing her wrath upon Ethan with her stinging words, she bit her tongue. Her son did not need to see his mother so angry.  
  
Wordlessly, Ethan left the room with Ethan Martin leaving Theresa alone with Dylan. He had been listening and watching the exchange of words between Theresa and her ex-fiancé.  
  
"You two used to be together, right?" Dylan asked watching Theresa carefully.  
  
"Yeah. A long time ago." Theresa said sighing. "But it's over between me and him. My heart belongs to someone else."  
  
"May I ask who?" Dylan inquired.  
  
Theresa sat upon Fox's bed and played with a stray thread boldly sticking up from the comforter. "It doesn't matter anymore." Theresa said quietly. "He's gone."  
  
Dylan took a seat beside Theresa. Although Theresa did not reveal a name, he did not have to ask who it was. Dylan understood completely.  
  
It was Fox.  
  
Dylan cleared his throat. "I wanted to visit Fox's grave." He said softly. "Do you think you could come along with me?"  
  
Theresa looked at Dylan. His slightly blurred figure through her teary eyes held a look she could not decipher. It was as though he were hiding something.  
  
"Please?" Dylan asked when Theresa did not answer.  
  
Theresa nodded reluctantly. She still continued to wonder if Dylan knew anything about Fox's supposed death. She wondered if that was what he was hiding from her. The question burning in her mind, Theresa decided to ask. The curiosity was driving her to the brink of insanity. "Do you know any details about Fox's death?" She asked so urgently that it caught Dylan off guard.  
  
"Uh, no." He said quickly. "But I have a feeling that Alistair Crane has some knowledge of it."  
  
"Yeah." Theresa agreed slightly disappointed. "Alistair seems to have information on everything and everybody." Theresa experienced an odd feeling overwhelming her as she sat next to Dylan. It was as though someone else were watching her. Theresa's suspicions were proven true when she glanced up and found another unfamiliar man standing in the doorway. There was something about him that irked Theresa.  
  
"Oh hey." Dylan said standing up. "I was wondering if you were ever going to come in."  
  
The stranger kept watching Theresa intently. "Hello, Theresa." He said- the greeting flowing softly from his deep voice.  
  
Theresa's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How did you know my name?" She asked apprehensively. 


	8. Strange Similarities

**Chapter Eight **

_**Strange Similarities**  
  
_Puzzlement stirred within Theresa's eyes as she stared at the stranger who recently entered the room. "How did you know my name?" She repeated again demandingly. Crossing her arms and straightening her posture, Theresa appeared to be on the defensive. Although the stranger seemed a bit withdrawn, he was audacious enough to leave his unfaltering gaze centered on only Theresa. Despite the uneasy feelings concealed within her, Theresa would not allow herself to appear vulnerable to the total stranger.  
  
Noticing Theresa's tense stance, Dylan cleared his throat loudly in a feeble attempt to slice through the uncomfortable silence settling around the trio. "Uh, there's no need to get so worked up Theresa. Frankly, I wouldn't be so surprised that he knows your name. After all, your name and face always seem to find themselves in all the tabloids." Dylan placed his hands in his pockets while chuckling nervously and warily watching Theresa.  
  
Slightly embarrassed for her rash reaction, Theresa relaxed and sighed. "I'm sorry." She said apologetically. "I've just been so tense with all that's happened," Theresa's voice trailed off as she averted her gaze to the covered window. An overpowering silence settled in the room as Theresa, Dylan, and the stranger all stared at each other uneasily.  
  
Although it made Theresa feel uncomfortable, she could not help but stare at the stranger's piercing gaze. "Why does he seem so familiar?" Theresa wondered to herself. "Those eyes of his"  
  
"Maybe I should do the introducing." Dylan spoke so abruptly that it made Theresa jump slightly. "It seems that my brother here is a little tongue- tied."  
  
'Brother?' Theresa thought to herself. Theresa would have never guessed that the stranger and Dylan were related. There was no resemblance whatsoever that suggested such a thing.  
  
"Theresa, this is my older brother Aaron Banning. Aaron, you of course know Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"Theresa," Aaron said in a deep whispery voice as he extended his hand. Something about Aaron's tone of voice made chills run up and down her spine. "Aaron," Theresa gulped nervously as she tried to decipher the emotions clouding Aaron's gaze.  
  
"Now that the introductions are over, do you think we could go ahead and um" Dylan shifted nervously.  
  
"Visit Fox's grave?" Aaron finished quietly still holding Theresa's hand. Theresa froze in place as the words floated in her ears and sank into her heart. Theresa immediately let go of Aaron's hand as if it were a hot surface that instantly burned once touched. "O-okay." She mumbled softly as she grabbed her purse and stiffly waited for Dylan or Aaron to lead the way. Theresa wanted to believe whole-heartedly that Fox was still alive, but there was no concrete evidence to support her theory. Impatiently, Theresa waited and hoped that her faith would not falter. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to even attempt to have any faith whatsoever.  
  
"Shall I drive?" Dylan asked Aaron quietly. Aaron gave his brother a nod of agreement as he led the way through the hallway and down the Crane mansion steps. "Oh my," Theresa heard Rebecca squeal as she bumped into Aaron. "Now who is this handsome stranger?"  
  
Instantly sickened with the sight of Rebecca flirting with Aaron, Theresa rolled her eyes and fought the urge to hurl. "Does she always act this ridiculous?" Dylan whispered in Theresa's ear.  
  
"Rebecca always takes every opportune moment to flirt with any man." Theresa said loudly as she eyed Rebecca with a disgusted gaze.  
  
"Ugh." Rebecca huffed. "You're just jealous."  
  
"Theresa doesn't have anything to be jealous of," Aaron said pushing Rebecca out of the way. Grinning, Dylan gave Rebecca a wave and ushered Theresa out of the house. "That woman is a trip." Dylan laughed.  
  
"She's a disgrace to all women." Theresa mumbled as she watched Aaron walking a few steps ahead of her. An aura of odd familiarity surrounded Aaron. Simple things like his stride reminded Theresa of Fox. 'I'm being ridiculous." Theresa reprimanded herself. "The only reason why he reminds me of Fox is because I've been thinking about Fox twenty-four seven." Even though Theresa told herself the same thing repeatedly, it still did not extinguish the thought and hope that somehow Aaron was the embodiment of the man she loved.  
  
The sound of Dylan's jingling car keys distracted Theresa momentarily. Politely declining Aaron's signaled invitation to sit in the front; Theresa instead sat behind Dylan who already positioned himself in the driver's seat. A dumbfounded expression crossed Theresa's features as she watched Aaron pass up the front seat to sit with her in the back.  
  
"You just had to sit by the beautiful woman didn't you?" Dylan teased Aaron as he winked at Theresa through the rearview mirror. Theresa blushed slightly and twiddled her thumbs nervously. During the car ride, neither Theresa, or Dylan, or Aaron said a word. Instead they silently listened to the acoustic music streaming from Dylan's car radio. Out of the corner of her eye, Theresa caught glimpses of Aaron trying to casually look her way. Once Theresa mustered enough courage to call Aaron on his attempts to stare at her, Dylan drove slowly through the entrance of the cemetery. Theresa was instantly rendered to complete silence as she stared past the rows of solid gravestones that covered the ground.  
  
After parking the car, Theresa got out and hugged herself tightly. Fox's funeral replayed in her mind as she walked mechanically towards the gravesite. Solemnly Dylan and Aaron followed. Once Theresa reached the stone marker bearing Fox's name, she stopped and wiped the tear that slid out of the corner of her eye. It still felt so surreal. Theresa could not accept the fact that Fox was buried on the ground beneath her feet. She repetitively told herself that it was simply not possible.  
  
"He can't be gone." Theresa said quietly. "He needs to know how I felt."  
  
Dylan placed his hand comfortingly on Theresa's shoulder. "I'm sure he understands."  
  
"Understands what?" Aaron questioned with his eyes bearing a confused look.  
  
"That I love him." Theresa said sighing deeply.  
  
"He knows, Theresa." Aaron said softly. "Trust me, he knows." Theresa closed her eyes and felt a pair of strong hands place themselves comfortingly on her shoulders. Once again familiarity settled within Theresa. Opening her eyes and spinning around, Theresa looked at Aaron curiously. "Who are you really?" She asked.


	9. Questions

**Chapter ****Nine **

**Questions**  
  
Aaron fidgeted nervously as Theresa scrutinized him with her unwavering stare. "What do you mean?" He asked clearing his throat repeatedly. Theresa cocked her head to the side with a suspicious expression blanketing her face. "I don't think you're Dylan's brother." She said narrowing her eyes. "And I think you're hiding something from me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Aaron said laughing uneasily. He began pulling at the stray string of fabric that hung from his jacket in order to avert his gaze away from Theresa's prying eyes.  
  
"Aaron look at me," Theresa said with quiet demand.  
  
Aaron's eyes reluctantly met with Theresa's. Watching Theresa observe him in such a critical manner made his stomach churn with anxiety. He tried his best to conceal the evidence of the big secret he was harboring, but Aaron was sure Theresa was catching on quickly. It would not be long before everything would be out in the open.  
  
"There's something about you that's bothering me," Theresa admitted. "You seem so much like"  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Alistair's intrusive comment as well as the unpleasant smell of his lit cigar made Theresa cringe with resentment. "Not you," She said in disbelief.  
  
"My dear Theresa." Alistair greeted sarcastically. His cocky demeanors made Theresa loathe him even more than she thought possible.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, look what we have here." Alistair said tapping his cigar lightly. Dylan watched the wind swirl the ashes around them. The gray cinders danced in the air before falling slowly to the ground beneath them.  
  
Rather than answer questions, Alistair dropped his cigar and stomped on it. "It's my grandson's other accomplice- another disgrace to his own family."  
  
Dylan's eyes narrowed in anger as his hands clenched into fists. "You have a lot of nerve old man," He said in a menacing tone.  
  
"What are you doing here Alistair?" Theresa asked tapping her foot impatiently. Her eyes were alive with impassioned fury towards the powerful Crane.  
  
"Why else would I be here?" Alistair sighed dramatically. "I'm visiting my grandson's gave."  
  
"Why?" Aaron asked giving his own looks of resentment towards Alistair. "You never gave a damn about Fox."  
  
"He was still family." Alistair said gesturing with his hands.  
  
"Family doesn't mean anything to you." Aaron said through clenched teeth.  
  
"And how would you know young man?" Alistair asked.  
  
Aaron dropped his gaze. "Believe me, I understand it more than you know."  
  
"Alistair, what really happened to Fox?" Theresa asked suddenly. She begged with her eyes for some piece of information that would settle her feelings of uncertainty.  
  
"I know as much as you do." Alistair said. "Fox's dead. How? I don't know. Why? I don't know. Though, I do believe that his unpaid gambling debts had a lot to do with it."  
  
"I don't believe you." Theresa said shaking her head.  
  
Alistair shrugged. "Believe me, don't believe me. I don't give a damn, but Theresa you have to be realistic. Fox is gone. You need to stop living in that dream world of yours because your beloved Fox is dead."  
  
Theresa pointed an accusing finger at Alistair. "You don't know that!" She nearly screamed as her rage overtook her emotions. "You don't have proof! No one knows how he died! You can't tell me that he's not alive!"  
  
"What do you want me to do Theresa?" Alistair said in a sneering tone. "Do you want me to have his grave dug up? Do you want me to have someone open that casket so that you can look upon the decayed features of a man you claim to love? Do you? Do you?" He prodded.  
  
Theresa looked away and said nothing. Alistair's cruel words were sharp needles that torturously pierced her heart. "Bastard," She whispered hoarsely. His words gave Theresa a grotesque picture that produced horror in her heart. She hated Alistair for the picture of Fox that he presented to her. Theresa desperately tried to shake the image of a decayed body out of her mind, but she was too upset and too angry to let the thoughts dissipate.  
  
"Leave her alone," Aaron said angrily. "Don't you see that she's been through enough?"  
  
Alistair let out a low evil chuckle. "He's gone, Theresa." He said failing to address Aaron's comment. "He's dead and gone. It was most likely those gambling debts of his that cost him his life. Thankfully I didn't have to pay his price. He did that all himself."  
  
To her dismay a sob escaped Theresa's slightly parted lips. Struggling to see through the tears already streaming down her face, Theresa ran off her arms flailing beside her.  
  
"Theresa!" Someone called after her.  
  
Dylan looked at Aaron with wide eyes. "Who was that?" Alistair asked peering at the two men. "Um, me." Aaron said. "I-I called after her."  
  
Alistair laughed bitterly. "That woman is delusional. If I were you two, I would stay clear of her. Have a nice day gentlemen." He said as he walked off with his two heavyset bodyguards.  
  
Theresa stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. "Fox?" She said.  
  
"Fox?" Theresa repeated as she began walking towards Aaron.  
  
Dylan swore under his breath. "I-I'll be right back." He said running off in another direction.  
  
"But" Aaron protested. Before he could run after Dylan, Aaron found Theresa standing before him with hope swimming in her eyes. "Fox?" She asked again as her fingers began touching his cheek.  
  
Aaron held Theresa's wrists in his hands. "No," He said in a low voice. "I'm not Fox."  
  
"But" Theresa said stepping back. "You called after me. You sounded just like him." She insisted.  
  
"Theresa," Aaron said quietly. "You're only hearing things that you want to hear. I'm not Fox."  
  
Theresa found her hopes as well as her heart crumbling to pieces. Aaron noticed her swaying slightly and reached out to steady her. "Theresa, you're upset. You need to go home."  
  
Theresa nodded weakly. "Please take me home." She said before she fainted in Aaron's arms.


	10. Shocking Surprises

**Chapter Ten **

**Shocking Surprises**  
  
While being gently lifted by two pairs of strong hands, Theresa groaned as a wave of nausea washed over her. She heard the sound of a car door opening and felt the soft cushioned seats beneath her as she was being gently laid in the back seat. Closing her eyes for most of the ride, Theresa hugged herself as her stomach churned repeatedly. Once the car stopped, Theresa felt herself being lifted again. With her eyes slightly opened, Theresa could only see the evanescent shadows of the individuals who carried her gliding across the furniture of the darkened room they entered.  
  
"Get her some water," Theresa heard someone whisper.  
  
Theresa strained to see who had spoken, but her blurry vision was no aid in revealing the identities of the individuals present in the room. Moaning Fox's name, Theresa rubbed her throbbing head. "I'm right here." Theresa thought she heard someone say. Her eyes shot open as she expected to see Fox standing before her. "Fox?" She said her voice full of hope and relief. Theresa squinted hoping for the multiple images to combine to form into one solid picture- Fox.  
  
"No, it's Aaron." He said apologetically as he handed her a glass of water. Aaron was beginning to feel guilty, but instead of allowing his guilt to fasten itself in his eyes he put on a façade of sympathy instead.  
  
Theresa accepted the glass reluctantly as she frowned at Aaron. "I could have sworn that I heard Fox." She said in disbelief. "I could have sworn that- that" Theresa failed to continue and took a sip of her water.  
  
"That what Theresa? That I was Fox?" Aaron finished for her.  
  
Theresa looked down at her glass of water and nodded. She felt Aaron smooth away a stray hair that tickled her face. "I've got a confession to make Theresa." Aaron said quietly. He averted his eyes as the secrets he was keeping burned within him.  
  
Theresa looked up and tilted her head. "I knew it!" She said. "You were hiding something from me!" Accusation flashed in her eyes as her hands gripped the glass of water tightly.  
  
"For good reason," Aaron cleared his throat nervously. As the secrets piled up ready to surface, Aaron reasoned that he should be extremely careful in the manner in which he would reveal the truth. Aaron determined that he would reveal the first secret that was the easiest for him to disclose. "I'm not really Dylan's brother." Aaron said quickly. His burden of secrecy became somewhat lighter, but Aaron knew there was more to divulge to the woman sitting across from him.  
  
"I didn't see any type of resemblance that would suggest anything like that." Theresa admitted. "But that isn't the whole confession is it?" Theresa said as she sensed there was something more that Aaron wanted to tell her. She searched his eyes with hers, but he deliberately looked down to escape from Theresa's curious eyes.  
  
"No, there's more. A lot more actually." Aaron said as he stood up and walked around the room to settle his nerves. Theresa fidgeted anxiously as she waited for Aaron to continue. Her ears were thirsty for the information Aaron was withholding from her. After a long pause of silence Theresa placed her glass on the table in front of her and stood up slowly. "Where are we anyway?" Theresa asked changing the subject while hoping to ease Aaron's blatant nervousness. "This place doesn't look familiar." She continued as she walked around slowly, her body swaying uneasily.  
  
"We're at my house." Aaron said rubbing his hands together as his eyes followed Theresa on her stroll through the spacious living room.  
  
"Your house, hm?" Theresa muttered as she steadied herself by holding onto a table underneath a covered window. "You don't have a lot of furniture in here," Theresa noted. "And it's kind of dark. No wonder" Theresa said as she tugged at the shade of one window. "All the windows are covered. Afraid of the light or something?" Theresa joked. "How long have you lived in Harmony anyway?" Theresa asked before Aaron could respond to her small quip.  
  
"Not long." Aaron responded as he stroked his chin. "Actually I'm not here for that long." Theresa narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Her frustration with Aaron's mysterious behavior was coming close to reaching its peak.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Theresa asked. "What's the big secret that you're keeping from me?" With a somewhat bemused expression on his features Aaron stifled a chuckle by clearing his throat. 'Fox wasn't lying when he said you were feisty,' Aaron thought to himself as Theresa impatiently tapped her foot- her hands still hoisted on her hips.  
  
"It's a long story Theresa." Aaron said with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You might want to sit down."  
  
Sighing, Theresa sat down and crossed her legs. She twiddled her thumbs while watching Aaron pace the room.  
  
"I don't know where to start." Aaron said. "It's kind of hard to explain everything without" Aaron stopped as though he were searching for the right words.  
  
"Without what?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Without giving away too much." Aaron said placing his hands behind his neck. Theresa could not help but notice Aaron's toned arms. They reminded her of Fox's own muscular and comforting embrace. Shaking her head to distract herself from memories of Fox, Theresa rolled her eyes at Aaron. She did not understand why he was being so secretive. All the anonymity was violently provoking Theresa's curiosity. "Aaron," Theresa said trying to be careful as to not allowing her frustration to fuel her emotions. "Please just explain what's going on."  
  
"Okay," Aaron said scratching his head. "I'm really not Dylan's brother." He repeated knowing full well that Theresa was impatiently waiting for more information that she was dying to know.  
  
Theresa nodded her response. She fidgeted on the couch as she waited for Aaron to continue. Aaron turned away from Theresa and intentionally allowed a long pause of silence to fill the room. He wanted to make sure that there was ample time for Theresa to be prepared to hear the next bit.  
  
Aaron took a slow deep breath. "My real name is Aaron James Hartley."  
  
"Okay," Theresa said slowly. "And?" She prompted.  
  
"And," Aaron paused again. "And I'm an agent for the FBI." Aaron watched Theresa warily as she tried to digest the new information. He could already see the surprise and doubt swirling in Theresa's brown irises.  
  
"FBI?" Theresa said gawking. "What in the world is the FBI doing in Harmony?" She wondered aloud. Doubt pervaded her mind as she tried to process the information. "FBI?" She whispered again.  
  
"It's just a small unit that's stationed here in Harmony." Aaron said quickly. "This house is the base of operations."  
  
"This has something to do with Fox doesn't it?" Theresa asked abruptly as her mind began forming various scenarios.  
  
Aaron nodded solemnly. "It has a lot to do with Fox actually."  
  
Theresa's eyes widened as her imagination went into overload. Theresa feared that Fox had done something to prompt the FBI to search for him. She figured that might have explained his supposed death. "Is he really dead?" Theresa whispered her eyes immediately falling on her twitching fingers.  
  
Aaron sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. He purposely avoided Theresa's gaze giving her an unsettling feeling within her stomach. His lack of response prompted the dread to fill Theresa to the brim. Theresa tried to control her breathing as she focused on the change of light in the room. It was becoming darker, the room felt colder, and Theresa was becoming benumbed with grief all over again. Her mind flashed back to the day she was given the news of Fox's death. It seemed as though she were reliving the moment- encountering the same emotions that plagued her that very day.  
  
"You know what's funny?" Theresa said laughing bitterly. "I thought for a minute that you were Fox in disguise." Theresa reprimanded herself in her mind as she flashed back to the moments she watched Aaron's mannerisms. Aaron watched Theresa sympathetically as she shared her confession.  
  
"Deep down I was praying that you would rip off a mask and voila you'd be Fox in the flesh." Theresa sighed as she hugged herself again while pangs of hurt hit Theresa all over again.  
  
"Theresa" Aaron entreated, but her look of anguish instantly made his tongue turn to sawdust.  
  
"You were about the same height, your walk looked like his" Theresa's voice trailed off. "But I guess it was all wishful thinking on my part." Theresa shrugged and looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"Theresa"  
  
"I'm such a foolish girl." Theresa said without turning her head to the voice calling her name.  
  
"Theresa"  
  
"No wonder everybody says I live in a fantasy world." Theresa said tearfully as she slapped her hand against her leg in aggravation towards herself. "Accepting reality is so hard though sometimes." Theresa admitted as she pressed her lips together. She blinked rapidly- her eyes still focused on the ceiling above her.  
  
"Theresa"  
  
"I guess I never thought about it before," Theresa continued still oblivious to the person calling to her. "When you accept the reality of your situation it- it hurts sometimes." Theresa felt as though her heart was being painfully squeezed as she persistently continued to speak.  
  
"Theresa"  
  
"Like with Fox's death," Theresa whispered still unwilling to answer to the person calling her name. "I wanted him to be alive so badly that I made myself think that you were Fox. Somehow I wanted Aaron Banning to be Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Theresa dropped her eyes back to her fingers and watched her tears fall into her palms.  
  
"Theresa, how can Aaron be me?" Fox said as he stepped out the shadows.  
  
"What?" Theresa looked up confused. When her eyes settled on Fox's figure, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
"You're" Theresa covered her mouth. "Oh my God" She said feeling as though the breath had been knocked out of her. "You're alive."


	11. Reunited

**Chapter Eleven**

_Reunited_

__

With her eyes harboring a dangerous mixture of varying emotions, Theresa inched towards Fox repeating, "You're alive," in a hoarse murmur. Her legs trembled slightly beneath her as her body fought against the overpowering shock flooding her veins. Sensing something peculiar about the emotions swimming in Theresa's captivating brown irises, Fox watched Theresa intently as he tried to decipher her expression. He tried to pinpoint specific emotions that were evident in her eyes, but to his dismay Fox became acutely aware that his attempts were in vain. One moment he thought he saw relief, but the next Fox thought he saw resentment. Doubtful as to what he saw in Theresa's gaze, Fox refrained from attempting to read her eyes. As the time slowly ticked away, Fox decided that Theresa would reveal her emotions soon enough. He stood still, almost statuesque, as he waited anxiously for Theresa to make the next move.  
  
Theresa blinked away tears as her fingers began to Fox's face. They traced the outline of his eyebrows, his nose, and traveled down to his lips. Theresa wanted to make sure that Fox was real and not an illusion concocted by her wild imagination. With each touch Theresa felt the buildup of emotion within her threatening to explode. As it all came rushing back to her, a typhoon of memories hit Theresa with an unexpected emotional blow. Her mind traveled back to the funeral and swam through the thick pool of sorrow and grief of that nightmare of a day. She relieved the pain of her shattered heart as the images of the casket being lowered into the dark grave flashed in her mind. Her nose detected the scent of the freshly dug grave; her ears perceived the thud of the dirt clods hitting the coffin mixed with the sound of sniffling individuals, while her eyes began to cry a flood of more tears.  
  
She clearly remembered the looks of pity from countless numbers of individuals throughout the course of the funeral and the days following her living nightmare. She remembered the feeling of her strength seeping out of her body and feeling the impact of her knees hitting the grass beneath her as she fell to the ground due to her anguish. Theresa remembered every detail regardless of its importance, and stood back away from Fox attempting to decimate the cloud of memories hanging over her.  
  
Disappointment clouded Fox's eyes as he watched Theresa step away from him. While her fingers had been tracing the contours of his face, Fox immersed himself in Theresa's mesmerizing eyes. He saw the swell of emotions mixing within them and wondered what Theresa was thinking and feeling as she explored. Fox's arms twitched beside him as he fought the urge to mirror Theresa's movements. He wanted to touch her, to hold her tightly against him, but instead Fox waited.  
  
When Theresa stepped away from him, Fox regarded her with questioning eyes. Theresa would not allow Fox's eyes to probe her own, so she looked away while hugging herself in a futile attempt for support. Fox finally reached out to her- his arm extended as an invitation, but rather than accept it, Theresa only stared.  
  
"Theresa," Fox spoke her name entreatingly. She looked up bewildered as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy to see me," Fox said frowning. "Theresa, what's wrong?" He asked desperately wishing Theresa would say something other than, "You're alive."  
  
Theresa walked towards Fox with her hand slowly rising. Fox assumed that Theresa was going to trace his features once again, but to his surprise she slapped him hard across the cheek. Shocked at Theresa's gesture, Fox rubbed his stinging face watching her with wary eyes. "What was that for?" He asked.  
  
Theresa went over to the couch and covered her face with her hands. Sobs broke through her lips as she coped with reality. Fox breached the awkward silence with the clearing of his throat. "Theresa," He said quietly. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I can't." Theresa gasped as she covered her mouth to muffle the heartbreaking cries escaping her tired soul.  
  
"Maybe you should read this," Dylan said quietly as he entered the room. Fox looked at the letter Dylan held in his hands. "What's that?" Fox asked as he took the letter and turned it over in his hands. "It's something you should read." Dylan said softly before leaving the room.  
  
Fox opened the letter and noticed that it was in Theresa's handwriting. He looked up to see that Theresa's sobs had subsided and her eyes were fixated on the note.  
  
"You wrote this." Fox stated simply as he held up the letter. Theresa nodded slowly only looking at the flimsy paper Fox held in his hand.  
  
"Do you want me to read this?" Fox asked hoping that Theresa would not erupt in tears. He hated to see her cry, and hated it ever more that Theresa would not allow him to comfort her.  
  
Theresa looked away and pressed her lips tightly together. "Read it out loud." She said in quiet and eerily calm tone.  
  
Fox swallowed nervously, afraid of what the letter contained. "My dearest Fox," He began.  
  
"I still can't accept that you're gone. I can't accept the idea that your body is buried underneath the ground. I can't accept that I'll never see your handsome face, your friendly smile, or your gorgeous eyes. There are a lot of things that I can't accept right now."  
  
Fox stopped reading to look up to see Theresa's expression. She sat still appearing as though her thoughts were millions of miles away in a realm she could only access.  
  
"Our relationship began as friends and it has stayed that way from the beginning. You've always been so good to me, Fox. I still laugh thinking about the night we first met. You scared me to death that night when I woke up to find you standing there shirtless."  
  
Fox chuckled softly as his own memory of the night replayed in his mind.  
  
"Despite our odd first meeting, you became a good friend. I've never forgotten what you told me that day of Miguel's wedding. 'Keep it up, even if you have to fake it sometimes.' Truth be told, I've never forgotten anything since that night we met." Fox paused as he looked at Theresa with a sincere gaze. "Neither have I Theresa. I've never forgotten the moments we shared together." He said with quiet earnestness.  
  
Theresa eyes softened as a small smile settled upon her lips. Fox returned the smile as his eyes returned to reading Theresa's outpour of emotion.  
  
"Memories have been flooding my mind endlessly. All I can think about is you, and the fact that I never expressed my love for you."  
  
Fox nearly dropped the paper as his eyes repetitiously went over the last seven words. 'I never expressed my love for you.' Fox blinked rapidly as the words sank in. 'Theresa loves me.' He thought as the words warmed his suddenly rapidly beating heart. For so long Fox had yearned to be loved, but instead he was repeatedly rejected by his family and was only offered cold indifference instead. For a long time Fox pretended that he did not want love and did not need love, but as he clutched at Theresa's letter he realized that being loved was his buried dream that finally came true.  
  
"I suppose my love for you has always been hidden deep within me. And for so long I remained oblivious to it. I know hearing me speak of Ethan perturbed you and I regret ever uttering his name, or obsessing about him the way I did. I acted like a complete fool, but you still put up with me. You didn't leave me or abandon the way Ethan has."  
  
"I could never abandon you, Theresa." Fox said. "Never." Theresa's chin trembled. "Keep reading," She whispered as she rubbed her palms together.  
  
"I feel so alone Fox. I know my family has been trying to console me, but it's not enough to combat the regret and pain that has come over me. My life's falling apart. It's spiraling down to nothing."  
  
An expression of regret settled over Fox's features while his heart shattered after reading Theresa's forlorn words. Immediately Fox reprimanded himself harshly for allowing Theresa to be subjected to so much grief. Tears stung Fox's eyes as he immediately walked over to Theresa and enveloped her in a strong embrace. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her hair. "I should have told you what was going on. I shouldn't have allowed you to believe that I was dead."  
  
Theresa clung to Fox tightly cherishing the feel of his arms around her. "Oh God, Fox!" Theresa cried. "I didn't mean to slap you. I was just so overwhelmed and"  
  
"And what" Fox said pulling away as he held Theresa's face in his hands.  
  
Theresa took a deep breath. "When I touched your face, I was reminded of the grief and sorrow that I wallowed in the day of your funeral and the days after that. I was angry that you" Fox tried his best to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face.  
  
"You were angry that I put you through that." Fox said his own vision becoming blurred with his own tears.  
  
Theresa nodded slowly. "I was so heartbroken when they told me that you were dead. I didn't want to believe it, but everyone kept saying that you were gone. At time I felt like I couldn't handle it and I wanted you so badly to comfort me. Nobody can console me like you can, but you weren't there" Theresa's voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Fox repeated as he pulled Theresa close to him. "I should have explained everything. Oh God, I'm such an idiot!" He sputtered. As Fox clung to Theresa, the sound of ruffled paper prompted Theresa to pull away. She reached for the letter Fox still gripped in his palm and read the last few sentences aloud.  
  
"You've always had this amazing unexplainable way of consoling me. Somehow you completely understand me. You know me better than some of the others have. The sad thing about it is" Theresa stopped reading and looked at Fox through tear-filled eyes.  
  
"What?" Fox asked. "What's the sad thing about it?"  
  
"I was going to write, 'You're gone,' but I never did." Theresa said placing the letter on the table beside them.  
  
"I'm not gone, Theresa," Fox said taking a hold of her chin. "I'm here, and I'm not going to ever leave you again."  
  
Theresa reached up and stroked Fox's cheek. "I'm glad," She said as relief washed over her. "Because I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"And Theresa" Fox said as his brown eyes locked on hers.  
  
"What?" Theresa whispered.  
  
"I love you too."


	12. Explanations

Chapter Twelve Explanations  
  
The cadence of Theresa's heart quickened at Fox's admission of love. While her eyes sparkled with irrepressible elation, butterflies fluttered crazily within her stomach. The sincerity behind Fox's words paired with the emotion shining within the windows to his soul warmed Theresa's heart. His love settled over her like a warm comforting blanket while also serving as the much needed glue to mend the pieces of Theresa's shattered heart. The burden of grief Theresa had been carrying finally dropped away and freed her from the emotional angst that haunted her for the past week. She had endured the unexpected emotional test that had been tossed her way and although she was exhausted physically and emotionally, Theresa knew that any additional strength she needed would come from Fox.  
  
"Fox," Theresa said slowly as she led him towards the couch. "Please tell me everything." Her request was simple enough, but Fox's answer clearly fell in complicated territory. He searched his mind trying to find the words to clarify his situation, but instead his mind was a jumbled mess and prevented him from uttering a plausible sentence. Theresa noticed Fox's blank stare and squeezed his hand encouragingly. "Confused?" She said stroking his chin gently.  
  
"It's kind of difficult to know where to start," Fox admitted as he ran his hand through his slightly tousled hair.  
  
"What happened to make you have to fake your death in the first place? Are you in trouble?" Theresa asked hoping that her questions would unravel the knots of confusion and decipher the mystery that preyed upon her curiosity.  
  
Fox's eyes turned cold and murky. His unreadable expression almost frightened Theresa. "Fox, what is it?" Theresa asked urgently. "Oh my God, you are in trouble?" Theresa whispered fearfully. Scenario after scenario played in Theresa's mind, but one image, the one thing Theresa feared most of all, would not escape her mind. The thought of ever losing Fox instilled pure terror in her heart. It settled over her slowly as its icy touch seeped through her veins. "I can't lose you, Fox!" Theresa cried tearfully as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I thought I lost you once, and I was devastated. If I lose you again" Theresa trailed off unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"Theresa, you aren't going to lose me." Fox whispered gently in her ear. "Please, stop crying." He pleaded as he tried his best to comfort Theresa.  
  
Theresa pulled away slowly as she wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "I'm sorry," She apologized profusely. "I didn't mean to burst into tears like that, but I couldn't help but fear that I'd lose you again."  
  
"Theresa," Fox said cradling her face in his hands. "You don't have to apologize, and worry so much. I don't plan on going anywhere."  
  
Theresa inhaled deeply and offered a small smile. "Okay," She said patting his hand.  
  
Fox returned the small briefly, but the same look that had crossed his visage earlier made another unwelcome emergence. Once again, Fox's expression was undecipherable and worry picked incessantly at Theresa. "That look," Theresa said. "I don't like it."  
  
Fox held Theresa's hands tightly in his hands. "Theresa," He said quietly. "I faked my death because I was afraid I would lose you."  
  
-- The repulsive smell of cigar smoke curled into the air and made its way into Fox's airways. He narrowed his eyes and coughed. "Do you know how many impurities are in that thing?" Fox asked crossing his arms and sitting back in the leather chair of his grandfather's office.  
  
Alistair chuckled. "I've smoked these things for years. It hasn't killed me."  
  
"Yet." Fox muttered as he rolled his eyes. If only it would. Fox thought regrettably. "Why did you ask for me anyway? I have better things to do you know."  
  
"Better things?" Alistair scoffed as he tapped his cigar lightly.  
  
Fox narrowed his eyes as irritation settled within him. "Grandfather, can you just tell me whatever it is you need to tell me so I can get out of here?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"What's the rush?" Alistair asked sitting back in his chair obviously intent on working his grandson's nerves.  
  
"I have plans." Fox replied simply.  
  
Alistair blew a ring of smoke into the air. "Those plans better not have anything to do with that Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." He said menacingly. The tone of Alistair's voice set Fox on edge. He sat up straighter in his seat and regarded his grandfather with a wary gaze. "Why, grandfather?" Fox challenged. "What if my plans have something to do with Theresa?"  
  
Alistair crushed his cigar in the crystal ashtray on his desk and folded his hands. "You'll be sorry." He said calmly.  
  
"You're bluffing." Fox said shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Am I?" Alistair contested. "Do you want to take that risk? Fox, the reason why I called you in here was because I want you to terminate your relationship with Theresa."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Fox said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not joking, Nicholas." Alistair said gravely.  
  
"What are you going to do grandfather?" Fox asked standing up defiantly. "What the hell are you going to do?"  
  
"The only thing that will guarantee that you won't ever interact with that woman again." Alistair said menacingly. "Kill her."  
  
--  
  
Confusion penetrated Theresa's eyes. "Lose me?" She asked. "Fox, what do you mean?" As Fox slowly explained the conversation he had with Alistair, Theresa's confusion was replaced with fury. "He's lying." Theresa's sputtered. "He's just trying to keep us apart!"  
  
"That's what I though too, Theresa." Fox admitted. "But, but he's not bluffing this time."  
  
"I don't understand." Theresa said slowly. "Why would you come to believe that?"  
  
Fox pulled away and rubbed his hands nervously. "As I was talking to him, he-he motioned towards a screen in his room. I saw-I saw you. You were at the park that day, reading. Grandfather walked to the screen and pointed to something hidden in the bushes behind you. It was some guy, obviously one of grandfather's accomplices, pointing a gun at you." Fox swallowed nervously. "Grandfather laughed and said that he was ready to give the order to shoot you" Fox shut his eyes as his emotions spilled over. "God, Theresa, I was so afraid. You were just sitting there and that gun.."  
  
Theresa covered her mouth. "Oh my God," She whispered.  
  
"Grandfather told me that if I didn't swear I would leave you alone that he would kill you, your son...I was so angry that I wanted to strangle him, but- but I couldn't. I knew if I laid a hand on him that you'd still get hurt, and I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you. I was so tired of grandfather's threats, so I wanted to take my own revenge on him. I wanted to find something to destroy him. I made intricate plans to stage my death so that I would have time to do some research. Aaron and his unit were the ones who helped me pull it off."  
  
Theresa was rendered speechless as Fox explained the connection between him and Aaron Hartley. Aaron had been a classmate of Fox's back in boarding school. He, along with Fox and Dylan made up a trio of troublemakers who constantly wreaked havoc at any opportune moment. Aaron's father, Michael Hartley, also happened to be one of Alistair Crane's employees. He had diligently served under Alistair Crane's command until he was unexpectedly fired. Alistair vehemently accused Michael of making advances towards his wife Katherine Crane. Michael had only done nothing but be respectful and amiable towards Alistair's wife. However, Alistair allowed jealousy to wholly consume his every sense and had him convinced that Michael had feelings for Katherine. Alistair threatened to kill every member of Michael's family if he did not leave Harmony for good. Because he feared for his family's life, Michael did as Alistair wished, but secretly harbored resentment and vowed revenge.  
  
Michael Hartley eventually became a valued member of the FBI. His keen intelligence, common sense, and critical thinking propelled him to success in his newfound career. Growing up, Aaron had always harbored the dream of being like his father, and once he had the opportunity; Aaron desired to join his father as a federal agent. Aaron had kept in touch with Dylan from time to time and disclosed the information that he was working with the FBI. When Fox informed his friend of his dilemma, Dylan immediately contacted Aaron to enlist his help.  
  
Fox relayed the information to Aaron secretly and pleaded for him to help. Aaron, without delay, passed the information along to his father. Once Michael Hartley learned the whole story, his buried anger towards Alistair Crane resurfaced. Fox had shared Michael's desire to bring Alistair Crane to his demise, and Michael did not hesitate to arrange for Aaron and a group of his men to Harmony.  
  
Fox rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Once Aaron and his unit arrived, I faked my death. Surprisingly enough, grandfather fell for it."  
  
"And the whole time I thought you were dead, you were trying to find a way to bring your grandfather down?" Theresa asked still trying to process everything Fox had divulged to her.  
  
Fox nodded. "And," he said slowly. "I found exactly what I needed to bring him down." 


	13. The Threat of a Chaotic Harmony

**Chapter Thirteen**

_The threat of a Chaotic Harmony_

--

Theresa's eyes widened at Fox's revelation. She watched him carefully and saw that the burden of secrets Fox took upon himself was taking a toll on his emotional strength. "My God, Fox," Theresa said. "What did you find out?" She asked fearfully.

Fox clenched his jaw as his mouth suddenly turned dry. The Cranes were drenched in a history of secrets and lies, and Fox was acutely aware that if any of the Crane secrets leaked out, their empire would be brought to ruins. The anxiousness in Theresa's eyes pierced through him as guilt coursed through his veins. Taking down Alistair Crane meant taking the risk of exposing the secrets of the Harmony residents as well.

"Theresa," Fox began slowly. "My grandfather's money has corrupted him in the worst possible way. For years he has allowed himself to believe that he is the most powerful man in the world. Wealth reassures his feelings of indestructibility and places a veil over the mere fact that he's human just like the rest of us."

Realization dangled itself before Theresa's eyes.

"Grandfather's money shields him from the vulnerability he is so afraid of." Fox continued. "He _has _to be in control. That's why one of his most favorite pastimes is interfering with other people's lives. Money allows him to orchestrate conflict between the residents of Harmony for his entertainment. My grandfather's downfall is going to come from his inability to realize that he is just a human with a fortune."

Theresa sat quietly, a dazed expression settling in her eyes.

"There's only one thing holding me back," Fox admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Once I expose my grandfather as the puppeteer that he is, everyone in this town who harbors a secret is going to be exposed." Fox watched Theresa carefully.

"I don't understand," Theresa said rubbing her arms. "Why do everyone else's secrets have to be exposed?"

"Don't you get it Theresa?" Fox asked shaking his head. "My grandfather has played with the residents of this town. He acts as though he were some omnipotent being with the power to control everyone's lives- their fates, their demises. He has surveillance cameras set up in every possible place watching his manipulation affect this town. My grandfather has had some type of interference with everyone who lives in Harmony. Once I bring him down, it's like a domino effect. Everyone else goes along with it."

"How much _do_ you know?" Theresa asked still baffled with the information being disclosed to her.

An unreadable expression glimmered in Fox's eyes. "I know everything my grandfather knows. He thought he was the only one who had the key to all the secrets of the Cranes and the rest of the people in this town, but as of now that's changed. I share that burden with him Theresa." Fox said quietly. "I know _every_ little dirty secret."

"Everything?" Theresa swallowed nervously.

Fox nodded slowly. "To be honest- I wish I didn't know so much."

Standing up suddenly to pace the room, Theresa stopped by the window. She imagined all the residents in the town bustling about with their own lives- their own secrets. "Fox," Theresa asked in a wavering voice. "Do you know what happened to my father?"

Fox closed his eyes and bowed his head. The one question he had hoped Theresa would not ask rang in his ears.

"Fox?" Theresa said- her eyes fixated on Fox's reflection in the glass. "Do you know what happened to my father?"

"I know everything Theresa," Fox said sounding pained as every word left his lips. "But I can't tell you. It's not time yet."

Theresa inhaled sharply as she tried to prevent her lower lip from trembling. Her hands shakily reached out to lean on the table situated directly beneath the window. "Just tell me one thing, Fox" Theresa said blinking rapidly. "Is- is he alive?" Fox glanced briefly at Theresa unable to hold her gaze.

"Fox?" Theresa prompted. "Please- I _need_ to know!" She implored as her other hand reached out to hold onto the table.

Fox's eyes lifted slowly as they settled on Theresa. "He's- he's alive."

Theresa shut her eyes as she exhaled slowly. "Alive?" She whispered- her voice trembling as resentment traveled a jolted path from the tips of her feet to the top of her head. "Where the _hell_ has he been then?" Theresa sputtered angrily as her fist hit the wooden table with a large _thud_.

Fox winced at the sound. "Theresa, please calm down."

"After awhile I used to stop hoping he would come home," Theresa admitted quietly as her fingers traced the edge of the table. "Mama didn't deserve to be alone for all those years. I only wish I knew the reason why he left in the first place." Theresa lifted her eyes to meet Fox's. "And you know why he did, don't you?" A simple yes did not compare to the firm affirmation Fox's expression contained.

"I'm not going to press you for more information." Theresa said slowly as she made her way back to the seat. To be honest, I'm dying to know everything."

"You will eventually." Fox said running his hand through his hair. "You and everyone in this town will know everything I'm afraid.. Harmony as we know it is going to turn into complete chaos very soon."

**_To be continued….._**

* * *

A/N: "Expression of Regret" has reached its end, but I am continuing the story in the sequel "Exposed." The reason why I decided to end "Expression of Regret" is because the story is really veering onto a new storyline that has the potential of creating an entirely new and engaging read. So, look for the first chapter of "Exposed" to be posted in the next few days.


End file.
